


Last Chances

by bottombitch



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Bukkake, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girls with Cocks, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Watersports, piss drinking, sexual games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: A rundown warehouse turned makeshift casino becomes the battleground on which the angel sisters and demon sisters will partake in one final, extremely sexual battle.





	Last Chances

As their car approached the warehouse they had been sent to, it rocked side to side, though Panty and Stocking weren't getting busy in there as one might expect. Rather, they were arguing over things that no rational pair of sisters would ever argue about. The job was supposedly important, but that wouldn't make them take it seriously. As the car rolled to a stop, the passenger side door opened, and Panty stepped out, with a noise of frustration.

"You are such a bitch! You know, if you turned down the cunt a little you might get laid a little more often." With that, she slammed her door, just in time for her sister to open her own.

"Like I care!" Stocking replied. "I don't need sex to operate, unlike some sluts!" She slammed her own door, as Panty turned around to reply, backing herself towards the warehouse door.

"You realise you just called yourself a slut, right? And yeah, you don't need sex to operate, just ten tonnes of food every day, it's a marvel you don't fall through fucking floors." Backing against the door, Panty turned around to open it, and then stepped inside, with Stocking following shortly after. Any quips they might have had about each other fell through the moment they saw what was set up for them inside. The entire warehouse had been decked out to look like a casino. It looked like a shitty casino, but it was a casino nonetheless. No fancy carpets, no nice-looking architecture, but there were slot machines and roulette tables and blackjack tables. Along a cheap-looking carpet, sitting directly across from them were their rival demon sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Ah, you're finally here," Kneesocks commented, as she moved to her feet, a wicked grin on her face. Scanty stood up beside her, and then placed a hand onto her sister's forearm, as if to suggest that she hold herself back. Before either of them could get any more talking done, though, Panty stepped forward with an exasperated sigh.

"Why is it always you two? Haven't we kicked your ass enough times already? Are you just masochists? I ain't got the time to get you sluts off." Her attitude clearly wasn't appreciated by the demon sisters, though Stocking moved up beside Panty and moved her hand over her sister's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Stop being a bitch," Stocking whispered, as Panty groaned against her fingers. "I'm not happy about this either, but if we get our asses kicked because you're too busy making quips, you'll be the one explaining to Garterbelt why we came up short."

Panty calmed herself down, and brushed herself off, as if to rid herself of any invisible diseases her sister might have given her. "Fine. What do you bitches want?" she asked, not doing the demon sisters the justice of looking them in the eye as she insulted them.

Kneesocks was visibly angry, but Scanty once again calmed her down, before stepping forward. "We want you to play a game with us. A simple enough game. No tricks. We figure that you've beaten us, and we've beaten you enough times that—"

"You mean that we've beaten you, right? Our record is spotless, where yours is just a list of times we've kicked your ass," Panty interjected, only to be slapped on the back of the head by Stocking, who was making it very clear that she didn't have time for the attitude Panty was putting forward. Panty got halfway through swearing at Stocking for slapping her before the demon sisters demanded their attention once again.

"If you're done messing around, we'd like to explain the rules of the game to you," Kneesocks commented, Her tone displayed just how little patience she had for the angel sisters.

"The game is blackjack!" Scanty added, jumping down from the higher ground to stand across from the angel sisters. "And we'll play in teams of two, playing each member of the other team once. The stakes are high, and we're playing for keeps — if one of you loses, both of you must suffer the punishment." Scanty was unable to contain her laughter, especially when Stocking asked her next question.

"What's the punishment for losing?" she asked, as Panty fiddled with her mobile phone. Stocking held back the desire to chastise Panty for her short attention span, and paid attention to the demon sisters; at least one of them should know the rules to the game they were about to play.

"The punishment...?" Kneesocks repeated, quietly, before laughing to herself. "The punishment for losing isn't much of a punishment at all. It will merely expose you for what the two of you angel sluts really are... fuck-drunk whores!"

"Oh, that is it!" Having apparently tuned back in for the last part, Panty started to rush towards the demon sisters, right up until Stocking wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her back.

"I know you're tempted to go down your usual route of bitching at people until they give you what you want, but I think those bitches might be onto something here," Stocking said to her sister, quiet enough that the other two wouldn't be able to hear. "If we can beat them here, at their own game, then we can finish them off this time... or maybe find another use for them, failing that. They can only lose so many times before they just crack under the pressure, surely."

Panty looked over at the sisters for a moment, before smirking, and standing upright alongside Stocking. "Alright. You go first, then. I tentatively leave my safety in your grubby hands, sis."

"You know you love me," Stocking responded, sticking her tongue out at her sister, before stepping forward. Kneesocks stepped forward, too, and then a moment later the two were stood opposite each other with a blackjack table in-between them. For a moment, they stared each other down, and as their gazes held, Kneesocks smirked, prompting Stocking to look away. As she looked over the table, she gave it a quick check to make sure that it wasn't rigged in any way, though in doing so she realised that she wouldn't know what to check anyway. Crossing her arms, as Panty moved up behind her, Stocking looked at the demon sisters as if to ask what they were waiting for - why were they just standing there? Didn't they have a game to play?

"I think our guests are getting impatient, sister," Scanty said to Kneesocks, prompting Kneesocks to lean forward with a smirk, and deal the cards. While the two demon sisters were still easygoing, the tension between the other pair could have been cut with a knife. Stocking's first card landed in front of her, and then her second, and in her excitement she reached over to flip them immediately, revealing an seven and a ten. Fuck! Too high to risk playing another card, and too low to rely on it for victory. She glanced over at Panty with a worried gaze, as Kneesocks reached forward to flip over her own cards.

"Aw, shame!" Kneesocks said, more than a hint of cockiness flavouring her tone. She revealed her cards to the other pair of sisters, showing an ace and a jack. Blackjack. The best possible outcome, and that meant that Panty and Stocking had lost their first round. "Jack and Ace. What a perfect pair, much like the two of us, sister of mine!" Kneesocks teased, with a grin, as she bumped hips with Scanty. Panty looked over at Stocking with a look of disappointment, right in time for both of the sisters to be caught by surprise. A swarm of tiny, glowing ghosts flew past the sisters, blocking their vision for a few moments. The ghosts felt cold... and then everything felt cold, and when the barrage of ghosts had finally flown away, Panty and Stocking were left nude. Panty facepalmed, as Stocking remained silent in stunned surprise.

"I can't trust you to do anything, can I?" Panty asked, placing her hands on her hips. She held no shame about her body; her tits were nice and petite, but firm, her skin was soft and her butt was perfect. Being naked was just a minor inconvenience for her. Stocking, on the other hand, made a conscious effort to cover herself up, a blush even crossing on her face as she tried to keep the sight of her naked body away from the preying eyes of the demon sisters. "You know, you're supposed to be the smart one," Panty continued, "I have the looks, and the popularity, and pretty much everything else, and you get the right to be a little smarter than I am, but as it turns out, you can't even do that right! You're a... brainless bimbo, with tits bigger than your head. Let me show you how a real top bitch does it." With that, Panty took a seat on the stool that had been provided for them, refusing to acknowledge how nice the felt covering was against her bare twat.

The tension between the angel sisters only seemed to grow thicker as Stocking stood beside Panty, wanting in equal measure for her sister to both win and lose. If Panty won, then great! They got to take revenge on the two that had been tormenting them, but if Panty lost, then it would be worth it just to see her slutty, smug face lose its smirk in place of a defeated frown. Stocking was already coming up with a manner of insults to hurl at her sister in the event that she lost, which looked more and more likely as Kneesocks dealed the next pair of cards.

Turning her cards over, Kneesocks revealed herself to have drawn an ace and a nine. While that wasn't perfect, it was going to be hard to beat. Panty furrowed her brow, and then reached down to turn her own cards over. Her eyes widened. Two twos!? That was the worst possible outcome. She took one brief glance over her sister, noted the amused look in her eyes, and then turned back to her cards, slamming her fist down on the table alongside a string of 'Hit me! Hit me!'s. In the end, she requested four hits, and though Kneesocks could have been kind enough to assume that Panty only wanted the one, she opted to make things worse for the blonde angel.

Down on her luck, Panty almost cheered when the first card to land was a queen. What an amazing outcome. Now all she needed was a seven, or maybe a four and a three - it was going to be tight, but it was possible. With her next card, she got a four, and it was only as the card after that came down that Panty realised that Kneesocks was giving her cards without actually asking for them. "H-Hey! Wait. What are you doing?" she asked, as the fourth card came down, and with a total of thirty, Panty was bust.

"Oh, that was so fucking cheap! You cheated! Is that the only way you can actually get anywhere with this stupid fucking game? It's probably rigged anyway. I shoulda known better than to trust you snakey bitch—" Stocking placed her hand over Panty's mouth again, and looked over the cards on the table. They had almost won that time.

"Stop bitching," Stocking whispered, and was about to detail to Panty the rest of her plan as the two demon sisters began stripping. Panty looked them over, as Stocking's hand dropped from her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to wait until you lose before you go doing that?" Panty asked. Rather than give a verbal response, the two demons merely started laughing at them. It seemed to go on forever, and right as Panty was about to ask again, Scanty snapped her fingers. From the crotches of both demon sisters there grew a red shape, glowing slightly as it protruded outwards from their crotches. The two shapes too form, long and rigid, before their glow faded away. Stocking gasped, and Panty crossed her legs. Two large cocks started back at them, heads oozing precum.

"I think they're due a new hellish coating, don't you, sister?" Scanty asked, prompting Kneesocks to nod in agreement. With one hand, Kneesocks pushed away the blackjack table, at least for the time being, and as the two demon sisters approached Panty and Stocking, their cocks at the ready, Stocking prepared to leave. The ghosts from earlier returned, and as the cool sensation once again overcame them, the two angel sisters found themselves being forced down onto their knees - their compliance didn't matter, apparently.

"I don't know what you're looking so grim for," Kneesocks said, as she gently slapped her cock against Stocking's face. "This is the punishment you agreed to when you started playing the game, is it not?" Kneesocks' grin temporarily faded, and she gave Stocking's cheek another cockslap. "I'm sorry, did you expect all that crap about teaching us a lesson to actually work? There's only one thing we want here — only one ending we care about, and that's to see the two of you covered in cum, like the sluts that you are." Stocking almost opened her mouth to respond, but she didn't want to risk having that gross cock slipped inside there, so she resided herself to silence.

Panty, on the other hand, was enjoying herself more than she dared to admit. Having Scanty's newfound balls dragged across her face as the demon stroked herself to orgasm was demeaning — it was practically shameful, yet the depraved nature of the act made it all that more enjoyable for her. She wondered if there was any end to her own sexual deviancy, but there was something beautiful about being able to find sexual pleasure even in the darkest of scenarios. "Unf, look at this slut," Scanty commented, as she continued stroking herself towards an orgasm. "She just wants my cum, you can tell. I bet she doesn't even care who I am. She'd take anybody's cum." Panty stopped short of confirming as much, and rather leaned up to press a chaste kiss to the balls settled against her face. It wasn't a verbal answer, but it would do.

As it turned out, that chaste kiss was enough to send Scanty over the edge. Placing one hand against Panty's chin, she held the blonde's face at an angle as she aimed for it with her other, her cockhead sat inches away. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard," she moaned, and with that, her orgasm began. While the demon moaned in pleasure, her cock shot rope after rope of hot demon cum against Panty's face. After the third, there was little room, so Scanty pulled back and came over her body instead. Panty's tits, though small, provided a great place for the cum to land, and by the time Scanty was finished, both Panty's face and tits were practically covered in the warm, sticky load. Panty only regretted the fact that she couldn't take a picture - the load certainly felt impressive, heavy against her skin.

Stocking was much less content with her scenario. Kneesocks came around the same time as her sister, though it wasn't Stocking's love for her cock that got to Kneesocks, as Panty's had to Scanty. Rather, it was the complete lack of respect Stocking held for her, doing everything she could to look away, and perhaps even pretend that she was somewhere else - somewhere nicer, without a hard cock pressed up against her face. When Kneesocks came, she did so with her cock still resting against Stocking's face. Stocking could feel every pulse of the cock resting against her. The first spurt of cum landed in her hair, prompting her to pull back quickly.

"That's disgust—" Interrupted by another rope of cum, Stocking shut her mouth quickly, only to realise that keeping her mouth shut meant that she had to keep what little cum had landed in her mouth in there. Ugh, it tasted horrible. Salty, and hot, and viscous. How did Panty like that stuff so much? Stocking would have taken proper cream over innuendo cream, any day of the week. With her last ropes of cum, Kneesocks made sure to coat Stocking's tits, much the same way that her sister had Panty's. Whereas Panty's mounds had simply held the cum, though, Stocking's wore it. Her giant tits almost looked at home, covered in someone else's spunk. Stocking disagreed, of course, and as the demon sisters pulled away from Panty and Stocking, it took all of Stocking's willpower not to clean herself off immediately — something she only resisted in-case Kneesocks decided that she needed another coat of hot spunk to replace the one hypothetically washed away.

"Let's leave these two sluts to reconvene. We should go wash ourselves off," Scanty said, before smirking at the angel sisters. "Don't either of you think about washing yourselves, though — we want you to smell like our jizz for the rest of the game." Stocking could have vomited the moment that she heard that, but at least they were going to leave her and Panty alone for a moment. She turned towards Panty as the demon sisters left them, and further resisted the temptation to wipe the cum from her own face.

"Alright," Stocking said, taking a moment to make sure she could talk without wanting to vomit. "As I was going to say earlier, we were really close to beating them that time. They've had two good hands, if they get another one then they're definitely cheating, which means we have just cause to pull out our demon-jizz covered fists and make them eat their own cum." The brief sadistic smirk that crossed Stocking's face scared Panty as much as it impressed her. "If we're careful about it this time, then we can win. That means no chanting for her to hit you. Got that, cumslut?"

The temptation to lose again just to see Stocking deal with another load of cum was tempting, but ultimately not worth it, Panty decided. Rather, she did want to win, and she was going to. She had a score to settle. On any other night, a coating of cum would have been a good luck charm for her, and Panty didn't see why tonight had to be any different. Moving onto the stool again, she sat still as stocking moved the table back into place, and the demon sisters returned a moment later.

"Ooh, I wonder what we should have them do this time we win," Scanty pondered, as her sister took a seat opposite Panty. She wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, and laid her head over her shoulder, looking down to watch the cards as they were dealt. Kneesocks reached forward and turned over her cards, revealing an eight and a ten. Imperfect, but it would suffice so long as the angel twins didn't get too lucky.

As Scanty looked over at Panty, she noticed that the blonde didn't seem to be all that worried. Had she given in to her own sluttiness, and accepted defeat? Scanty was excited just thinking about it, but she waited to see how the cards played before jumping to any further conclusions — no need to tease her newfound boner with a delight it might not even get just yet. Panty reached forward and turned over her cards, careful not to drip any cum on them. A six and a five, making eleven. She let out a sigh, and glanced over at Stocking, who, while still offput by the cum covering her, gave her sister a supportive nod.

"Hit me," Panty said, once, her voice clear and concise. She wasn't pulling any punches this time. She wanted sweet victory, and sweet victory was exactly what she would get. As the next card was dealt, and Panty turned it over, she revealed to the group an eight, bringing their total to nineteen. Her lips curled into a smirk, and she leaned back on her stool, crossing her arms. She didn't even care that she was making even more of a mess of herself. "That's how it's done, you fucking sluts. Your move." Scanty gave her sister a worried look, as Kneesocks looked at the cards, eyes wide.

When faced with the choice of either giving up now - perhaps losing with dignity - or giving it one last try, relying on an unlikely outcome, the demon sisters chose to deal themselves another card. As they looked between each other and the card, which laid face-down on the table, they regretted not actually fixing the cards. An oversight on their part. Placing one hand over her eyes, Kneesocks flipped the card over. Nine. They were bust. Scanty let out a frustrated sigh, and after Kneesocks moved her palm from her face to see what card she had drawn, she flipped it back over. "A-Ah! That card was clearly defective. Better play another."

Panty's hand slammed down on top of Kneesocks' with the strength of a thousand horny sluts. "I don't think so, bitch," Panty said, definitively, before slapping Kneesocks' hand away from the table. "Me and my sister are stood here covered in your tasty demon cum, and you want us to give you a second chance? Get outta here. Time for your punishment, bitches."

Stocking pulled Panty aside. "Unsurprised as I am that you chose to call their cum tasty, I'm still disappointed. What should their punishment be?" As the two demon sisters watched the other pair chat amongst themselves, with the angels purposefully keeping the voices down, Scanty brought her palm to her face.

"This is your fault, you know," Scanty commented, looking over at her sister with a pained expression. She didn't want to suffer whatever punishment the other girls came up with, fair as it would be, given what they'd done only moments prior.

Kneesocks placed a hand on her hip, and looked at her sister with disbelief. "Really? My fault? You're the one who—"

"Listen up, whores!" Panty shouted, as she pushed the table away, wheeling it towards the side where it had been as she and Stocking had suffered their 'punishment' earlier on. "After talking with my sister, we've decided that your punishment will be to service us." Stocking seemed to cringe at the word usage. In fact, her entire demeanour seemed to suggest that there was more to the scenario than met the eye. "We expect you on your knees, like the well-behaved little demon sluts that you are."

Kneesocks gave Scanty a look of frustration, but was met with a shrug. "Could be worse," she whispered, to her sister, before moving down onto her knees. With a sigh, Kneesocks followed. As the two demon sisters knelt beside each other, there was a clear difference in the way they saw their situation. Scanty didn't look all that bothered. Her expression even held a hint of smugness, whereas Kneesocks clearly felt offended at the mere notion of having to get down on her knees, especially for the angel sisters.

Stepping forward, Panty and Stocking took their places above the demon sisters, with Panty in front of Scanty while Stocking stood before Kneesocks. Leaning back against the pushed aside table, Panty parted her thighs, and Scanty leaned in between them. With the lack of complaint, and even the tenderness she showed, no spectator would have been able to tell that Scanty was being forced to eat Panty out. Her hands moved beneath the angel's thighs, and she leaned up to press kisses along the labia. An amateur she was not, and she had no desire to pretend to be one just to please whatever pride she had hiding deep down.

Kneesocks looked over at her sister, so obediently pleasing the very angels they had come here to destroy. It made her feel nauseous. Her own pride kept her from even looking at Stocking, but Stocking didn't need her to. Slipping her hand into the demon's hair, Stocking yanked Kneesocks closer, and then hopped up onto the table, before spreading her legs and pulling the demon's head between them. Her pristine, lightly-haired slit would have proved little challenge for most pussy eaters, but Kneesocks put up some resistance, never pulling away but clearly trying to make things harder for the angel before her. Where Scanty had been licking and sucking, Kneesocks was yanking and biting. It couldn't have been a pleasurable experience for Stocking, Kneesocks thought to herself, with her very intention being to overwhelm the poor angel and force her to give in.

But Stocking didn't give in. Not when Kneesocks bit her, and not even with the lacklustre job she was doing. There was something else to this, and Kneesocks needed to figure out what it was.

"This punishment is so tame," Scanty mumbled, against a pleasured Panty's quim. "You should have told me you tasted this good, I might have even done this for free."

"Shut up and keep licking, slut," Panty commented, before groaning. "If my legs aren't shaky when you're finished, I'll be sorely disappointed."

"I know you're enjoying yourself - how could you not? You're a shameless fucking whore - but the only reason I agreed to this was because of the second part of the plan," Stocking complained, reminding Panty of this 'second part's existence. Scanty's oral work had been so good, she had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh, yeah. Huh. Sorry about that, sis. I'll make sure to stop enjoying myself next time just to fulfill your shitty revenge fetish."

"Will the two of you stop bickering?" Kneesocks asked, pulling back from Stocking's twat. "My sister has a point. You're extremely boring. We cover you cumsluts in cum and all you have is pussy eating? No wonder Hell is more popular these days."

"Alright, that's it!" Stocking cried, yanking Kneesocks' head towards her cunt once more, before planting herself firmly against the demon's mouth. "Tame? Boring? Have a taste of this!" With that, she relaxed her bladder, and let loose a stream of hot piss into Kneesocks' mouth, open with surprise. Though the angel tried to spit and splutter against the oncoming stream, Stocking had no intentions of letting her go. She held Kneesocks there, a constant flow of piss filling her mouth over and over again. In the end, all Kneesocks could do to avoid drowning was swallow, but the fact that she had no other option did nothing to make the feeling of hot urine being dumped mouthful by mouthful straight down into her stomach any less unpleasant.

Scanty kept an eye on her sister, before eventually looking up at Panty, pulling back from between her legs with a raised eyebrow. "Are you planning to do that to me?" Though her tone was clearly one of disgust, and her words all-but confirmed her displeasure, the look in Scanty's eyes said something else. They implied a curious nature, overcome with depraved desire. Who was Panty to say no to that?

"You bet your ass I am," Panty replied, before slipping her hand into Scanty's hair. "Open your mouth." With her curiosity indeed overriding any principle she had of not willingly drinking someone's piss, Scanty leaned forward a couple of inches and opened her mouth wide, only for Panty to relax her bladder and let a out a stream of piss. Though it trickled at first, it soon picked up and fired straight into Scanty's open maw. "You better swallow. Wouldn't want to make a mess of your floor," Panty teased, but Scanty had no desire to make a mess regardless. With dutiful swallows, Scanty drank everything that Panty gave her, and when the angel sisters finally pulled themselves away from the other pair, the reactions were mixed.

Kneesocks, glad it was over, moved to her feet and tried her best not to throw up her lunch, while Scanty gave Panty a somewhat passionate gaze, before moving back. Once the table was back in place, Kneesocks placed her hands upon it, and leaned forward, giving the two angel sisters a glare worthy of only the worst scum she'd ever seen. "We're gonna get you back for that. Big time. Don't think you can embarrass us like that and get away with it." Scanty, after using a bottle of water to get the taste of piss out of her mouth, nodded along, though she didn't give her sister verbal support.

"Take over, Scanty. I can't look at these sluts anymore," Kneesocks declared, prompting Scanty to sit down on their stool, while Stocking took her place on the other side.

Panty wrapped her arm around Stocking's shoulders, and hugged her close. "Kick their ass, sis. We'll show them who the real sluts are."

"The real slut is you," Stocking said, pushing Panty back a bit, before reaching down to place her hands on the table. As Stocking and Scanty looked at each other, Kneesocks leaned forward and whispered something into her sister's ear. Scanty's lips curled into a grin, and she nodded, before starting to deal the cards.

"You better hope that you win this round, because we have the fiercest punishment possible lined up for you." After the cards were dealt, Scanty flipped her own over, revealing two queens. "Ah, fitting," she said, before smirking in Stocking's direction. "You've been a little prissy so far, but I'll make sure that you're content to reveal yourself as the slut you really are by the time I'm finished. Are you prepared to make such a mess of yourself in front of your sister?"

Stocking, clearly unamused, both with Scanty's banter and the fact that she had to beat twenty, crossed her arms, and leaned back with a sigh. "Am I supposed to ignore how happy you looked drinking down my sister's piss? I know that you demons are supposed to be into weird stuff and all, but that was downright nasty." With that, Stocking flipped her cards over, a six and a five, totalling eleven. Panty moved up beside her sister, looking worried.

"Okay, we're good. You just need to get a ten, jack, queen or king, then we win. That's like a four in thirteen chance. We've got this," Panty commented.

"You think I don't know that? God, you're like one of those people in shonen shows who stand around saying really obvious things. Back off my shit, slut. I've got it." Clearly under pressure, Stocking brushed her hair away before leaning forward, still miffed at the fact that her hair had been made such a mess. Rather than pick a fight, Panty leaned back, letting her sister's bitchiness slide, at least for the time being. She really wanted to win. As Stocking was dealt another card, she flipped it over immediately, revealing a seven. "Shit!" she cried, pounding her fist on the table. "Hit me again, and if it's not a three, I'm gonna hit you." Another card placed, and flipped. Eight. Stocking was bust. Panty's eyes filled with fire.

"Are you kidding me? You give me all that shit about you having this and then you go and fuck it up? Do you want to be turned into a demon's whore? Of all the things that could get you off, that's pretty unexpected."

"I don't control the way the cards fall, genius! I wanted this like I want you bitching at me all the fucking time," Stocking replied, dragging her hands down her face as she moved to her feet.

Kneesocks pushed away the table again, as Scanty approached the angel sisters. "Now, come on, girls. Don't fight. It's not a good look for you," Scanty told them, only for Stocking to cut her a glare. "There's no need to be so frustrated. This is going to feel good for you. You might even learn a thing or two about yourself." With that, Scanty forced Stocking down onto her knees, and took her place in front of her, as Kneesocks did the same to Panty. Panty and Stocking were back-to-back, but instead of fighting off a horde of ghosts, as was usually the case whenever they took such a stance, they were instead faced with rock hard demon cocks, ready and waiting for their attention. Their owners were less patient. Placing a hand on the back of their respective angel sister's head, both Kneesocks and Scanty pushed their cock into their angel's mouth, and thrust all the way into the back of their throat.

The pseudo-bond Panty had created with Scanty held little weight when it came to her sister, who detested everything about the blonde angel. She thought Panty was a slut, and a worthless one at that, serving little more purpose than a cocksleeve, which is exactly what Kneesocks used her for. With her hands buried in Panty's long blonde hair, Kneesocks moved her hips back and forth, slamming up right up against Panty's mouth each time she thurst into the angel's waiting throat. Her cock seemed to push deeper each time, and in the spirit of continuing to reach new depths, Kneesocks pulled no punches while fucking Panty's mouth and throat. Panty had never been used so animalisitically before, and if she could talk she would be mocking the demon sister for her lack of control.

Stocking found it hard to see any positives in what was happening. Whereas Panty at least had a lot of experience being used as a hole to fuck, Stocking's sexual experience was comparatively limited, and she could count on one hand the amount of times a cock had been inside her mouth. Why put something so disgusting in the same hole where food was eaten? Seemed offensive to sweets. It wasn't the first time that Panty had gotten Stocking into an unwanted sexual situation - she recalled a time where Panty's antics had resulted in the loss of her anal virginity - and provided that they made it out of there alive, it certainly wouldn't be the last. Some days Stocking considered growing a cock of her own just so that she could use her sister in the same way that she had suffered at her sister's hands, but such thoughts were little more than a daydream. Temptation was rising, however, as Stocking was forced to sit there back against her sister, with her mouth and throat fucked roughly at the hands of a demon.

In the end, neither of the demon sisters lasted very long. How could they? For all the insults they could throw at Panty and Stocking, they had to admit that the pair of angels were sexy. And they had never denied the two being slutty. It was as Scanty's hips smacked against Stocking's face for what must have been the hundredth time that something weird happened. Stocking could have sworn that she felt herself... leak, for lack of a better term. It wasn't piss. She hadn't pissed herself. It was something else. Arousal, perhaps, but before she could search that feeling any further, Scanty thrust as deep as she could into Stocking's tight throat and blew her load straight down into her stomach, around the same time that Kneesocks did the same, both demon sisters commenting on Panty and Stocking's usability as fuckholes to jizz inside.

Panty seemed to be enjoying herself a lot more, with streaks running down her cheeks, a result of the rough deepthroating she had made 'worse' by thrusting herself against the oncoming cock as it speared itself down her throat. When Kneesocks came, so did Panty, her legs twisting and hips thrusting forward as a visible squirt of cum burst forth from her twat, splattering against the ground before her in a grotesque display of her true sluttiness - the one she didn't like telling people about. See, as far as Panty was considered, she was a sex master, but sex masters didn't pathetically cum from having a cock shoved down their throat. Unstoppable sluts did, and perhaps Panty was one of those. She would admit to being whatever she had to in order to feel another cock inside her throat, but neither Panty nor Stocking were given an opportunity to ask for anything, be it mercy or more, after the cocks had finished dumping thick loads straight down their gullet.

Instead, the demon sisters opted to get revenge, to pay the sisters back for what they had done earlier. Flashing a grin at each other, both Scanty and Kneesocks relaxed their own bladders and then two torrents of urine burst forth from their respective cocks, shooting straight down the throat's of the angel sisters just as their own piss had before. At the same time, both Panty and Stocking had the revelation that they were probably drinking their own piss by proxy, and whereas the thought of that made Stocking want to vomit, it made Panty want more. Yanking her own hands forward, Panty wrapped them around Kneesocks' waist and pulled her closer, taking the softening cock all the way to the base as it burst piss straight down her gullet, where the salty, bitter tasting urine mixed with the cum she had swallowed only moments before.

Stocking's desire to vomit passed eventually, and as Scanty's stinky spurting cock continued pulsating piss down her throat, she pushed herself forward, chasing the pleasure she had been so close to when the ordeal began. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, any intelligent thought having been lost to the sea of desire awoken deep within her, but so long as the pleasurable feeling rising within her body kept building, she would be content - content to lose her thoughts, and let her mind fall to the same state of not-caring that she assumed Panty had to be in whenever she went full 'slut mode'.

Whatever they were thinking, both angel sisters found themselves disappointed when the still-pissing cocks were pulled free from their mouths, instead being used to hose the two of them off. The cum covering their body, which had long-since cooled by now, was being washed away in favour of a light sheen of golden piss, warm to the touch. Eager to get the cum's stickiness out of her hair, Stocking raised her hands upward and helped wring through her own purple locks, replacing the vile stench of dried cum with the even viler one of fresh piss. Vile as it may have been, though, both sisters had long since stopped caring. About the fight, about the game, and even about their own shame. Just as the demons had predicted earlier on, they were both well-and-truly cockdrunk, to the point where, as both of the demon sisters' cocks stopped urinating on them, they each leaned forward and gave their respective cocks a parting kiss, with Stocking's being more chaste and reserved whereas Panty all-but made out with Kneesocks' softening cock.

The angel sisters were defeated, and Scanty and Kneesocks had won. They shared a grin, before high fiving, and turning away from the sisters to walk towards the door. They could worry about cleanup later, for the time being, they had some wonderful news to give to the higher-ups.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" called a familiar voice from behind them, and as they turned they saw Panty standing with one foot atop the poker table, a deck of cards sitting in her hands, while Stocking stood beside her, the two of them seemingly no worse for wear. "You think you can show us a good fucking time like that, and then leave? Like hell you can! Get the fuck back here, we have a round to play." Panty's tone was serious. Neither of the demon sisters wanted to know what would happen to them if they denied this newfound turbo-slut her desire for... whatever it was she wanted from them.

They took their places on the other side of the table, and as the demon sisters stared down the angel sisters, both teams craving victory, and no longer afraid of the consequences of losing, Panty dealt the cards.

— — —

Panty awoke in her bed, sitting up with a yawn. She gave a brief glance over to the deck of cards on her nightstand, and then slipped out of bed and into her nightgown, which she tightened around her body, before picking up the deck of cards. With a smirk, she recalled the time she had used these to win an important game. They were fixed, of course, with the card count being rigged in favour of the dealer. Those demon sisters couldn't have expected something so smart from a seasoned cockslut so lost in her own pleasure, but, of course, Panty had been relying on exactly that.

Laying the deck of cards back down on her nightstand, she shuffled out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, only to meet the gaze of her sister, mid-yawn.

"Morning, slut-for-brains," Stocking commented, as she stood up from the 'toilet' beneath her. Rather than a ceramic bowl, there sat the open mouth of the person originally known as 'Kneesocks', though her name had long since been forgotten in favour of whatever word for toilet the two sisters felt like using that morning. Stocking shuffled over towards the wash basin, and Panty took her place on top of the toilet, reaching one hand over to the wall to keep herself steady as she let loose into the open mouth beneath her, letting out a sigh, as her disgusting morning piss was deposited into the maw of a former enemy.

"Morning," Panty finally responded, feeling far too distracted and distant to engage in her usual banter with Stocking.

"Clean me," Stocking said aloud, parting her legs, only for Scanty to move out from beneath the wash basin and lean up between Stocking's legs, using her tongue to wash her owner's twat. Panty looked on with a smirk, and then leaned back against the wall behind her. It sure felt nice to be as amazing as she was.


End file.
